Vehicle occupants are increasingly desiring greater access to entertainment data and applications while in their vehicles. Vehicles are capable of storing some of this data or applications within the system storage. At other times, it may be desirable to acquire this entertainment data from a remote services or from the cloud.
Occasionally, different data may be desired for different applications simultaneously. For example, satellite Radio may be streaming while a GPS or navigational data download also is desired. At times, the amount of simultaneously desired data that requires a quality of service to be maintained to drive all the applications' needs.